


Intimate

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel likes the kinky stuff, I like datapad okay?, Jack thinks he just like vanilla, M/M, Modernish AU, actor/models, falling in love with the co-star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack finally landed a role as a lead in the personal project of Wadjet Production's CEO, Ana Amari. It's his first big gig and he's nervous. His co-star is gorgeous, if a bit of an asshole. He just hopes he can keep it all together so he doesn't get replaced.Gabriel has worked with Ana many times in his career. He has a face and body that the cameras love. It's the co-star that throws him for a loop; he was expecting the same boring white boy that flood the market. He was not expecting Jack. But oh, how he was going to enjoy this entire production.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story guys! WHOO! This one's been sitting in the 'done' file for a while and I just plucked up the courage to post it XD Fair warning, Gabriel is a wee bit of an ass and Jack is unsure how to deal with him. That is purely to do with age and experience; Jack is relatively new to the industry and Gabe's been working in it for a while.
> 
> Ages:  
> Ana: mid-fifties  
> Gabriel: Early thirties  
> Jack: Mid-to-late twenties.

Jack swallowed and stood nervously inside the doors of the studio. He could see Ana Amari taking pictures of a model in a stunning red and gold dress, shouting instructions as her camera took rapid-fire pictures. The model looked exhausted, but complied with every single one of Ana’s demands. No one acknowledged Jack except for a curious intern who immediately looked away when someone knocked their elbow.

“Okay, Satya, that was perfect,” Ana said. “That’s all for today.”

The model let out a sigh as she relaxed. One of the interns hurried forward with a housecoat and wrapped it around Satya’s shoulders. Satya tightened the sash around her waist, hiding the beautiful dress from sight, and followed the intern away from the set.

“Okay, I want the bed and linen set up,” Ana shouted as she changed out her camera. “Jack Morrison, right?”

Jack jumped as she turned towards him and lifted an eyebrow. He nodded his head quickly and ran a hand nervously through his hair. His throat felt tight all of a sudden, so he just smiled and hoped it didn’t look too nervous. He certainly felt like he was going to bolt if she so much as sneezed at him aggressively.

“Not a bad physique,” Ana mused as she walked over to him. “Hair’s a little short, but that’s hardly a problem. Growing out a buzzcut?”

“Let my roommate try out a style,” Jack shrugged. “Wasn’t what he was looking for.”

“Well, it’s cute at least,” Ana sighed as she cocked her head to the side. “You ever done something like this before, Jack?”

“No,” he admitted nervously.

“First time for everything,” she shrugged. “Terrance will get you your clothing for the shoot and then we’ll get started on some solo shots. I’ll introduce you to your co-star after I’m certain I can work with you.”

“And if you can’t?” he asked nervously.

“You’ll get paid for your time, don’t worry,” Ana reassured him before an intern hurried over. “Don’t be nervous, Jack. I’m a professional.”

Jack laughed in spite of himself as he followed the intern off to the dressing room. He changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, feeling a little awkward with how closely the intern was watching him. He gave the white briefs the intern was holding out to him a long look and lifted an eyebrow. The intern chuckled and nodded.

“Yah, I know; still what you have to wear,” he laughed.

Jack took the briefs and pulled them on. It was unbelievably tight and he tried to ignore the way the intern was staring at his junk. He coughed uncomfortably as he accepted the black housecoat and cinched it around his waist. The intern led him back to the set and Jack swallowed nervously.

The bed looked incredibly comfortable and the white sheets looked soft, like they had set up a cloud instead of a bed. He wasn’t sure what Ana expected from him, but he hoped that he met her expectations. This was his first serious gig where he wasn’t just a background extra and he wanted to make a good impression. She smirked as he walked over, waving the intern off as she looked Jack up and down.

“Okay, so the housecoat fits; let’s see the outfit,” she teased.

Jack nervously shed the housecoat and rubbed his neck. The interns were staring at him and his groin, but Ana seemed to be the only one with a serious look on her face. She lifted an approving eyebrow before she nodded.

“Yup, those fit nice,” she said. “Up on the bed and I’ll drape the covers over your hips so the world can’t see the briefs. We want to give the illusion of nakedness and that would be ruined if they could see those undies. Who knows; if this doesn’t work out, I could keep you on as an underwear model. Always need more of those.”

Jack laid down on the bed as instructed and Ana rearranged the sheets around his hips. She tangled them a little between his legs, smiling as he shifted into the bed. It was as comfortable as he thought it would be and it was tempting to just stretch out, Ana’s work be damned.

“Okay Jack,” Ana smiled as one of the interns set up a new camera. “This project is a mix of still images and video, so I need you to do some acting when you think you can handle it.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good,” she smirked. “So, this solo shoot is fairly simple. You’re just waking up and you realize that the love of your life is watching you. Act however you think is appropriate. I’ll correct you if I don’t like it.”

Jack nodded and Ana walked over to the camera. She made a few adjustments and held up a hand.

“Quiet on set,” she called out. “And, action!”

Jack pressed his face down into the pillow and inhaled deeply. He stretched his legs out, groaning softly as he pretended to just be waking up. He lifted his head slowly, fluttering his eyes open and staring just past Ana. He ducked his face back down into the pillow, letting out a soft laugh as he reached up to rub at his eyes.

“Cut!” Ana called out. “Okay, now I see why Angela tossed you my way. You are adorable!” She tapped away on the camera. “I want you to try to replicate that, okay? Shannon, could you go ruffle his hair a little bit? He doesn’t quite look like someone who’s just waking up.”

Shannon walked over and started ruffling Jack’s hair up. He tried not to laugh at the sensation; it felt good, but it made his skin prickle. Everyone just loved playing with his hair and he had to admit that he loved it too. Ana laughed her approval as Shannon backed away. Apparently, his hair looked bedheaded enough for her now.

They spent the rest of the session just replaying Jack’s waking scene over and over again. Ana would ask him to keep his eyes sultry but in the next take she’d tell him to try looking more surprised. He had no idea if she was actually liking his performance or if she was just jerking him around.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” she said happily. “I expect you here tomorrow morning bright and early so I can introduce you to your co-star.”

Jack almost squealed in delight as he sat up and reached for his housecoat. He’d done it! He’d finally managed to land a high profile gig! No more low-paying bullshit contracts for him! Hopefully, anyways. There was really no good way to make sure of it, but, hey, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 

“And he’s white,” Gabriel sighed as he looked the resume over.

“Really, Gabriel?” Ana sighed as she looked up from her tea. “That’s your biggest issue with him? He’s white?”

“He looks like every other blond-haired and blue eyed model in the business,” Gabriel snorted as he tossed the resume onto Ana’s desk. “Same old, same old. Nothing new or shocking to be found in that lump of white bread.”

“Hmm,” Ana said as she toyed with the folder in front of her. “I think you’ll be surprised with him.”

“Really?” Gabriel curled his lip.

Jack Morrison looked like every other blond man he’d ever dealt with in his career. Self-important with no idea how the world worked and most likely thinking that he deserved to have the part over everyone else. So typical and stupid and really, why was Ana even wasting her time with someone like him? She had a better eye for talent that this; hell, she was the best in the business so why was she wasting her time with Plain Jane himself?

Ana pushed the folder towards him and settled back in her chair. He rolled his eyes and picked the folder up. May as well indulge the woman; he wouldn’t hear the end of it unless he did. He froze as he stared at the man looking back at him from the pictures. Holy fuck, this man was as pure as newly fallen snow. Those sweet blue eyes and the faintest touch of a blush along his cheeks and that adorably tousled hair. Gabriel leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto Ana’s desk as he flipped through the folder.

Jack could pull off a mean sultry glower and then look adorably surprised. His body was lean, more a runner than a weight-lifter, with the memory of strong chest muscles and biceps. He’d seen some hard labour and it had left him looking good rather than injured; impressive. He was adorable and sweet and down-right sexy.

Gabriel wanted to corrupt him. He wanted that little vanilla bean on his knees begging for his cock. He wanted him panting and screaming for more, cum dripping down his face as he opened his mouth after sucking Gabriel to completion. He wanted the man lapping at his ass, whimpering and begging for more as Gabriel crushed him against the mattress. He wanted this little twink between his thighs screaming for him to fuck him raw. The things he could do to someone that sweet almost made his mouth water.

Ana couldn’t have found a better pillow-boy if she had tried.

“I could work with him,” Gabriel said slowly as he flipped to the last picture.

He did his best not to lick his lips as he stared at Jack hugging the pillow to his chest and hiding half of his face in it. Holy fuck, he wasn’t letting anyone else touch this man. Lord have mercy on his soul because he would not have mercy on that tight ass if he got him in his room.

“Good,” Ana smirked before she set her tea down. “Because I have some rules for you.”

“Rules?” Gabriel shot her a suspicious look.

“Yes,” Ana glared at him. “You even so much as rub an erection against his ass and I’ll have you out of my studio so fast you’ll think you got hit by a Mack truck.”

Gabriel blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Ana growled. “I had to search high and low for someone that could pull off sexy and adorable. I am not losing him when I’m on a tight schedule.”

“But you’re willing to replace me,” Gabriel growled right back.

“Gabriel, I know you hate hearing this, but men like you are a dime a dozen in this industry,” Ana smirked knowingly at him. “I put out an ad for a model with your proportions and I’ll have a tidal wave of resumes on my desk. I don’t want to replace you, Gabriel; I adore working with you; but I will not lose Jack Morrison. Is that understood?”

Gabriel grit his teeth angrily. The implication that anyone could do what he did rankled, but she had a point. Gabriel might have been one of the sexiest men in the industry at the moment, but it wasn’t hard to find a model to take his place if all they had to do was give the camera bedroom eyes and not get disgusted over being physical with another man.

“I understand,” he said. “I will be a model co-worker.”

“Good,” Ana smiled before she leaned forward. “Now, let’s discuss that salary of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Bright and early and you still look like a hundred bucks,” Ana teased as she handed Jack a cup of coffee.

“Glad you think so,” he smiled as he added a bit of milk to the coffee.

He felt a little woozy, but that was probably nerves since he’d slept about as well as could be expected with something this exciting waiting for him. He was supposed to meet his co-star today, something that had him up all night worrying. What if they didn’t get along? What if there was no chemistry between them? What if Ana hated the sight of them on camera? She’d definitely get rid of Jack first and find a new star. He was a nobody; she could find anyone to replace him. Blond hair and blue eyes were so easy to find in this industry.

“Ready to meet your co-star?” Ana asked after he’d taken a few sips of his coffee.

“As I’ll ever be,” Jack sighed and rubbed his head.

Ana smirked and motioned for him to follow her. He trotted at her heels, looking around at the awards that decorated the walls of the building. Wadjet Productions had won awards from a number of different Film Festivals and art shows over the years. Jack couldn’t even remember where he’d first seen one of their art pieces. He just knew that they were everywhere now and that models and small-time actors were all clamouring for the chance to work with them.

“Right in here,” Ana smiled as she opened a door. “Gabriel Reyes, meet Jack Morrison. I expect the chemistry to be perfect between the two of you.”

Jack stepped into the room and almost had to swallow his heart. Gabriel Reyes turned around from where he was reading one of the certificates on Ana’s wall and he lifted an eyebrow in amusement. Gabriel tipped his head slowly to the side and the close-cropped curls shifted with the movement. Dark brown eyes watched him, critiquing him without saying a word, but enthralling him completely. A gorgeously well-kept goatee twitched as soft lips curled into a smile.

“This should be fun,” Gabriel purred as he walked forward. “Cat got your tongue, blondie?”

“Maybe,” Jack replied as he held his hand out. “Kinda hard to think at the moment. This is a lot to take in.”

Gabriel’s smile turned dangerous as he took Jack’s hand and kissed it. Jack felt his face heating up and he tried to pull his hand back.

“I’m not a lady!” he snapped. “You don’t have to kiss my hand, dude!”

“Gabriel, stop teasing him,” Ana sighed. “You two have to work together. Don’t antagonize him before I can even get a working scene out of the two of you.”

“Very well,” Gabriel chuckled as he released Jack’s hand. “You wanted to talk about the project, Ana?”

“Yes,” Ana smiled. “Have a seat, gentlemen.”

Ana gestured to the chairs sitting in front of her desk and Jack sat down in the one on the left. He did his best not to notice too much about Gabriel as the man moved. It was bad enough the guy had at least three inches on him. He didn’t also need to realize that the man’s thighs were thick enough to crush watermelons without trouble. He swallowed as he took a sip of his coffee, trying to ignore the way Gabriel’s muscles rolled under his shirt. It was very difficult to do.

Ana stirred her tea before she glanced up at them. “How much about the project were you told?” she asked.

“Not much,” Jack said carefully. “Just that it was a personal project of the CEO of Wadjet Productions and that she was looking for…flexible talent.”

“And how flexible are you?” Gabriel purred.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jack grumbled.

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Ana sighed. “The working title at the moment is ‘Intimate’. I’m looking to encapsulate the feeling of an intimate relationship without turning the piece into a porno. I want to remind people that a relationship isn’t just about how well your genitals work, but also how you physically interact with each other.”

“That…sounds really neat,” Jack smiled. “I hope we can pull it off for you.”

“There’s some smaller details we need to talk about,” Ana continued. “It will require a lot of skin on skin contact. Most of the scenes will be filmed in the bed. I fully expect some hormonal reaction from you and I will do my best not to have it show in the final cut.”

“Skin on skin?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Ana gave him a kind smile. “Nothing too graphic, Jack. Hugging, caressing, that sort of thing. Can you handle that?”

Jack did his best not to look at Gabriel as he nodded. “I should be able to handle that just fine.”

“It shouldn’t be an issue,” Gabriel agreed as he leaned forward.

“Good,” Ana smiled and got to her feet. “I’ll show you to your fitting rooms and you can get properly decked out for the shoot. I’m hoping to get started in two hours.”

She led them back down into the main part of the studio and they were handed off to a make-up team. Jack sat in the chair for a half-hour having just enough make-up applied to his eyes to make the blue as vibrant as possible. The hair stylist mussed his hair for ten minutes before declaring it beyond his capabilities to fix and pushing him out the door for the costume team to get him into the skin-tight briefs that he would be wearing.

He walked onto the set wearing a white housecoat, glancing around nervously. He didn’t see Gabriel anywhere and that worried him. He wanted an idea of what it was that he was going to have to deal with. He knew he had a weakness for certain men with chiseled bodies and Gabriel was already a handsome individual. Would he really be able to handle being skin to skin with the man if his body was as amazing as his face?

“Jack, over here,” Ana called. “I want you set up first. Gabriel’s too big to get him set up and try to fit you in afterwards.”

Jack smiled as the interns hurried forward to take the housecoat from him. Ana instructed him to lie down on the bed and she skillfully hid his lower half under the blankets while still making them look like they were slept in. She ruffled his hair again, laughing and teasing him that his hair was not cooperating with anything. Jack shrugged sheepishly as he settled down to wait.

“There you are. Ugh, too much make-up around your eyes, but it’ll work for now. I’ll have them change it after the next take and see which one I like more,” Ana huffed.

Jack resisted the urge to sit up and peek at Gabriel. He heard the big man laugh and saw more than one intern swoon on the spot. Jack felt the bed behind him dip and shivered as Ana told Gabriel how to lie next to him.

“Arm over his hip,” Ana said and a bronze arm settled against Jack’s hip. “Tender, Gabriel, not bored. There you go.”

The arm curled under him and Jack shivered again. He shifted, feeling Gabriel’s palm slide against his stomach. He closed his eyes and told himself to breath, but jumped in surprise as a warm chest pressed in against his back. A big, warm, muscular chest. Yup, Jack definitely had a hard-on under the sheets. Oh fuck.

“Didn’t take you long,” Gabriel chuckled quietly in his ear. “Like the feel of a big man against you?”

“Shut up,” Jack huffed. “I’m not doing it on purpose, unlike you.”

“Okay you two,” Ana smiled. “It’s an early morning for you. You’re just waking up. There’s nothing that you have to get ready for so you’re just lying together. The rest is up to you.” Ana retreated to her camera and made some adjustment. “Quiet on set! And…action!”

Gabriel exhaled immediately over Jack’s shoulder and pressed his face into Jack’s neck. Jack shivered, tensing up in surprise. He felt lips against his flesh and jolted forward, twisting slightly to shove Gabriel away from him.

“Cut! Gabriel, would you give him time to get acclimatized before you go in for the kill?” Ana shouted angrily. “Fuck sake, not everyone’s used to working like this! Let him warm up, first.”

Gabriel grumbled out an apology before he backed off a little. Jack settled back against the bed and swallowed down what his stomach was trying to push out of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was all just a game of make-believe. He could do this. This was easy. He’d done this loads of times in ads. Granted, he had been with women then, but it was the same principle.

“Quiet on set. And…action!”

Gabriel’s hand slid up his stomach, pulling him slowly against the wide chest. Jack let out a soft snort and smiled a little. He shifted his head on the pillow, stretching his legs out under the sheets. Gabriel’s nose grazed over the back of his head and Jack shivered. He reached up, hesitant and unsure of himself, and searched for Gabriel’s cheek.

He groped the air for a second before he snickered and rolled over, pushing at Gabriel’s face. “Where the hell is your face?” he demanded playfully.

“Obviously above yours,” Gabriel teased as he wrapped both arms around Jack’s waist and rolled over.

The movement startled him and he let out a burst of nervous giggles as he pushed on Gabriel’s chest. His fingers swiped through soft curls of chest hair and he stared down at Gabriel as he kept giggling. Gabriel smiled and laughed, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack swallowed, shifting forward slightly, his eyes dropping to those soft lips.

“Cut!”

Jack flinched and almost covered his mouth in horror. Oh fuck! He’d forgotten he was being filmed. What was wrong with him? How could he just forget something like that!? This was a job; pull it together, man! You aren’t being paid to be in a porno!

“That was adorable!” Ana laughed. “I loved it! Jack, I like where you were going with the face-cupping, but you were too hesitant. This is your lover or husband or however you want to think of him; you wouldn’t hesitate to touch him if you wanted to.”

Jack nodded and dropped back down onto the bed. Ana called for a five minute break and walked over as Gabriel sat up. She patted Jack’s shoulder as Gabriel swung his legs over the bed and accepted the water from one of the interns.

“Gabriel can be a little overwhelming,” she soothed. “Don’t feel too bad about anything, okay?”

Jack nodded and stared at his feet. Ana tilted her head before she gave some sort of signal. The interns immediately started chattering amongst themselves, filling the immediate area with noise. Jack lifted an eyebrow as Ana sat down beside him.

“What’s bothering you? You looked like a deer in the headlights when I called for the end of the scene,” she said softly.

“I wanted to kiss him,” Jack swallowed.

“He would have went along with it,” Ana shrugged. “There isn’t much that Gabriel isn’t willing to do.”

Jack shook his head. “I…I forgot we were being filmed,” he choked out. “I…it felt like….”

“Ah, yes,” Ana smiled and gave him a hug. “He’s very good at that. Don’t feel bad, Jack. You aren’t the first man he’s charmed and you won’t be the last. Deep breaths, okay? I know you can’t replicate that scene, but I want you to try for something else. Whatever feels right.”

Jack nodded as Ana stood up. He swung his legs back onto the bed and stretched himself out. He felt Gabriel settle behind him and inhaled slowly. Gabriel’s arm settled over his hip again and waited until Ana called for silence. As soon as she said “action”, Gabriel’s hand travelled up his stomach and pressed insistently against his chest.

Jack rolled over until he could see Gabriel’s face and gently bumped his nose against the larger man’s. He saw a flicker of something in those dark eyes before he leaned in close. Their noses rested against each other and Gabriel’s warm lips brushed against his cheek. Jack finished rolling over and wrapped his arms carefully around Gabriel’s chest, wiggling his left arm a little to get it under Gabriel’s body. Gabriel’s arm wrapped around his back and held him close.

“Cut!” Ana shouted. “You’re going to give me cavities! Reset and let’s see what else you can do!”

By the end of the day, Jack was absolutely certain that he had fallen in love with Gabriel Reyes. Ana had called it quits after they refused to do anything other than start a pillow fight every time she shouted “action”. It wasn’t something he meant to do, but when Gabriel’s pillow smacked him in the face, it was hard not to retaliate.

“I’m in love,” Jack whispered to the mirror in his hotel room. “Fuck.”

He rubbed at his face and sucked in a long breath of air. He was in love with Gabriel Reyes and he had to work with the man for the next few weeks to get enough material for Ana’s project. He would have to stamp down every urge he had to do inappropriate things to Gabriel.

It was going to be murder, but he would do it. Come Hell or high water, he would do it! He would not just be another notch in the bedpost! No matter how much he figured he would actually be okay with that.

* * *

 

Gabriel growled as he watched his mess go down the drain. Fucking hell, he didn’t think he was going to last the week without pinning those pretty hips against the wall and fucking Jack raw. He was just too pure, too sweet, and too damn perfect. He got a boner from Gabriel touching him and he still managed to be completely in character.

He wanted to corrupt that man so badly it hurt. He wanted Jack on his knees, mouth open and waiting for his cock. He wanted that lithe man bouncing in his lap, screaming for Gabriel to fuck him harder as he sheathed him all the way down to the hilt again and again. He wanted the man between his thighs, panting and red faced, as Gabriel squeezed gently.

It was lust, pure and simple. He’d lusted after more than a few co-stars in his career, but this felt different. He knew Jack wouldn’t go for casual sex, not the kind he wanted. Jack would likely be appalled by everything Gabriel wanted; most of his one-night stands did. But it didn’t stop his imagination from spreading Jack wide against his shower wall and fucking him until cum was dribbling down his thigh.

Gabriel growled, not satisfied with his imagination for once. He cleaned up and turned the shower off, stepping back into the hotel room Ana’s company rented. He knew Jack was just down the hall from him, but he didn’t dare go proposition him. Ana would have his head if he did that and she was never clear on which one she was going to take.

So there he was, Gabriel Reyes, heart-throb of the industry, lusting after a sweet, innocent white boy and unable to satisfy himself. He growled again and walked over to his bed. He stretched out on his back, glaring at the ceiling as his cock strained against his stomach. Still rock-hard. Still yearning for a tight pink hole.

This kid was going to be the death of him and he didn’t think that he would care. He already had Gabriel’s heart in his hands and he didn’t even know how much power he had with just that sweet smile and patience of a saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't take them long at all XD no slow burn here. Unless you count sexual tension without actually doing anything slow burn XD


	3. Chapter 3

Jack ran his hand over the bed beside him. He was supposed to be acting sad and lonely because his lover wasn’t there. So far, he’d only been able to stroke the bed and look like he was about to cry. Ana wanted him to try something else, but he kept coming up blank.

“Jack, have you ever missed someone so much in your life that you couldn’t stand it?” Ana groaned after the fourth attempt.

“No?” Jack bit his lip.

He’d never really had to miss anyone. Between a family that rejected him for being gay save for his father, and friends that were as transient as the day was long, he’d learned not to get attached to anyone. Ana actually looked appalled by his answer and Gabriel stepped forward. He sat down on the bed and tilted his head to the side.

“This kind of loneliness is an ache in your chest,” he said. “A painful ache that doesn’t go away. It stays there until the other person is back safe and sound. It hurts, it doesn’t go away, and it reminds you that it’s there with memories that you don’t want to think about. Can you think of something that can work with that?”

Jack nodded. He had a few ideas based off of that description but he wasn’t sure if Ana was going to like them. Still, it was better than nothing. Or better than what he was giving at the moment. Which wasn’t much better than nothing.

Gabriel smiled and got to his feet. He winked and walked back to the chair Ana had set out for him, leaning back to flirt with one of the interns. Jack did his best not to pay attention as he waited for Ana’s signal. As soon as she said ‘action’, Jack ran his hand over the mattress again.

He scooted forward slowly, pulling the sheets towards him and holding them to his chest. He pressed his face into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut as he drew in a shaky breath. He kept his breathing as ragged as he could, but he could still hear the utter silence around him. It was a long, agonizing minute before Ana called out ‘cut’.

“That was perfect!” Ana laughed. “I want you to try something else now. Try to keep the same idea though, okay?”

Jack nodded as he smoothed the sheets out. He waited for Ana to yell ‘action’ again and rolled onto his back. He hugged his chest and stared at the ceiling way overhead. He let out a long sigh before he rolled over so that his back was to Ana. He curled forward, letting his spine stand out through his flesh, and let out a long sigh. He rolled over onto his back again and let out another long sigh before forcing himself into a sitting position. He ran his hand through his hair, staring down at his lap before he looked off into the middle ground. He swallowed before throwing himself backwards onto the bed and dropping his arms over his face.

“Cut!” Ana shouted. “That was more restless than I was thinking, but I think it’ll work. One more take and then we’ll get Gabriel up. Ready?”

Jack nodded as he scooted back down to where he was supposed to be. Ana called ‘action’ one more time and he slowly pressed his face into the pillow that was Gabriel’s. It wasn’t one that Gabriel’s head had ever touched, but he could pretend that it was his. He took a deep breath, running his nose over the material before he reached up. He pulled the pillow in close to his chest and buried his face in it, inhaling deeply and hugging it until Ana called cut.

“Perfect! That’s perfect, Jack!” she laughed. “You’re starting to get the hang of this! Wonderful! Shannon, where is his housecoat? Well get it for him, girl! What am I paying you for other than your ideas?”

Jack smiled as Shannon ran his white housecoat to him. He pulled it on and cinched it around his waist as he stepped off of the set. Shannon showed him to a seat and offered him a water bottle as Gabriel shucked his black housecoat off. Jack almost coughed as he realized how tight Gabriel’s briefs were on him. They left nothing to the imagination and he was suddenly very much aware of how _big_ Gabriel was. That realization went straight to his groin and he crossed his legs to hide his boner.

Now was not the time to think inappropriate things about his co-star! He did not need to think about how much he would have to stretch before getting even the head of that monster inside of him. He did not need to think about worshipping it, kissing it, feeling it go hard in his hands…. Aw fuck, too late!

Gabriel laid down on the bed and the interns adjusted the sheets. Ana fiddled with her camera as Gabriel stretched out on the bed and laced his hands behind his head.

“Alright, ready in five!” Ana called and the interns scattered out of frame. “And…action!”

Gabriel tipped his head back and let out a long sigh. His hand moved out from under his head and across the pillow where Jack’s head would have rested. He looked at it sadly before rolling onto his side and pressing his cheek against it. He moved his head before one hand rolled down his stomach and vanished under the sheets.

“CUT!” Ana shouted. “Gabriel, what do you think you’re doing?”

Gabriel laughed and brought his hand back out. “Oh, come on, Ana! I wasn’t actually going to do anything,” he laughed. “What man hasn’t jerked off to the thought of his missing partner coming home after a long day at work?”

Ana shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I see your point, but don’t do it again, understood?” she said. “The point of this is to show intimacy without making it all about the sex.”

Gabriel nodded his head in understanding, but his grin was still of the shit-eating variety. He got through five more takes before Ana called for another change in scene. One of the make-up artists touched up Jack’s face before he slipped out of his housecoat. At least his dick had gone back to being flaccid and he wasn’t walking up to the bed with a hard-on that Gabriel could see.

Gabriel smirked at him before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Ana shouted ‘action’ and Jack settled down on the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers slowly through Gabriel’s curls, doing his best not to focus on how soft and silky Gabriel’s hair was. Gabriel shifted and opened an eye. He let out a happy groan before he reached up and pulled Jack down onto the bed. Jack let out a soft laugh as Gabriel rolled onto his back and held Jack securely against him. His eyes were soft as he pulled Jack’s chin forward and started whispering softly in Spanish against his skin.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Jack whispered back.

“Even better,” Gabriel grinned as he set a hand on the small of Jack’s back and leaned forward.

His warm, soft lips pressed over Jack’s and he jumped a little in surprise. Then he melted eagerly into the kiss, groaning softly. Gabriel coaxed his mouth open and he shivered in delight as a warm tongue brushed against his own.

“Cut!”

And just like that, the tongue was gone. Jack covered his mouth in horror and threw himself away from Gabriel as fast as he could. The larger man threw his head back and laughed. Jack felt tears prick his eyes and he looked away quickly, swallowing thickly.

“Stop playing with him,” Ana groaned as she stormed over. “I’m not finding another leading man because you chased Jack off.”

“It was harmless!” Gabriel laughed. “It’s not my fault if he thought it was genuine.”

Heat exploded up Jack’s face and he got to his feet. “Fuck you,” he snapped as he grabbed his housecoat. “Just…fuck you.”

“Jack, wait,” Gabriel sighed. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

Jack shook his head and made for the back of Stage One. He was going and getting changed and going back to the hotel. He’d had enough for the day. He was not Gabriel’s plaything!

“Jack,” Gabriel said as he grabbed his elbow. “Calm down, okay? It was harmless.”

“You think it’s hilarious how I react to you,” Jack snarled as he turned around and jammed a finger into Gabriel’s chest. “You think it’s fucking funny that I react to your advances, fake or otherwise. Well I don’t. I find it hurtful. And embarrassing.”

“Come on,” Gabriel rubbed at his face. “It’s harmless. I’m just….”

“Putting me through the paces?” Jack glared at him. “You’re so fucking full of yourself, you piece of shit.”

“Jack,” Gabriel frowned.

“What right do you have to do anything to me?” Jack demanded. “Ana’s the one in charge, not you. You’re being paid to be here, same as me. Seniority doesn’t meet fuck all.”

“Do me a favour and keep swearing at me,” Gabriel smirked. “Makes me want to tease you that much more.”

“You are insufferable!” Jack snarled before he spun around. “You don’t listen either. Useless, god-damn, uppity…!”

He squeaked as Gabriel grabbed him by the hips and yanked him back. Those big arms wrapped around him tightly as Gabriel rested his cheek on Jack’s head. He let out a long sigh and hugged Jack tightly to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s fun jerking you around, Jack. You have the most adorable expressions. I’ll tone it down a little bit. Ana’s ready to kill me too and I sort of need the money.”

“Start giving me warnings,” Jack huffed. “Ana can edit anything out so long as there’s a big enough window of time.”

“Oh?” Gabriel chuckled.

“I took a video editing course in college, shut up,” Jack pouted.

Gabriel chuckled again before he let Jack go. He patted Jack’s shoulder, smirking at him before he headed back to the set. Jack rubbed at his eyes and took a moment to compose himself before he followed Gabriel.

Uppity jackass with his smooth voice and stupid silver tongue.

* * *

 

Gabriel couldn’t get the kiss out of his head. It should have been simple to forget about. He’d kissed lots of men and women in his life. What was one little fake kiss that Jack accidentally took seriously compared to that? Oh, but his taste was amazing. Warm and sweet, like cinnamon toothpaste. He wanted to kiss Jack for hours, drowning in that sweet taste.

He’d played it off, convincing Jack and everyone else that he was just playing his part, but that wasn’t true. He was just as lost in that kiss as Jack had been. No one had ever reacted so quickly to his kiss; sure, he’d had lovers moan about how good he was at kissing, but they never reacted as openly as Jack had. If Ana hadn’t called ‘cut’, he didn’t know how far that kiss would have gone.

It tempered his lust. He lay on his bed dreaming of kissing Jack, of having that beautiful man bowed over him with his fingers in his curls and just kissing him. There was nothing else he wanted so badly than for Jack’s lips to be over his. Defiling his body didn’t even seem as interesting anymore. He just wanted Jack’s mouth on his and those sweet blue eyes closed in bliss.

Was this…love? He’d only been working with Jack for a week and their relationship was purely fictional. They disengaged as soon as Ana called cut and prepared for the next scene. But Gabriel wanted to run his fingers through that golden hair and help Jack calm down from an intensive scene. He wanted Jack to curl up against him as Ana got another roll of film.

Gabriel let out a long sigh before he rolled over onto his side. This was getting pathetic. Jack was a co-star, nothing more. Lusting after a pretty boy was one thing, falling in love with them was another thing entirely. Ana would never let him live it down if she found out that he fell in love with the “plain white boy”. But that was what it was, wasn’t it?

He was falling in love with Jack Morrison and if he had to kiss him again, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Hold him close, deepen the kiss, or fuck him into the bed; all of it was dangerously real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all it takes is a kiss to win over Gabriel's heart. Or at least temper the lust into something less manageable. They're both so fucked~


	4. Chapter 4

Jack swallowed as he straddled Gabriel’s hips. Oh gods, they were so close. Ana wanted something incredibly intimate and this was as close to sex as she was willing to get. She said he could pretend to be riding Gabriel if he wanted, but Jack wasn’t sure if he had the courage to even move at this point.

Gabriel seemed to be having just as hard a time of it as he was. His hands were flat on the bed with his fingers kneading slowly into the fabric. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, letting his chest rise and fall slowly. It looked amazing and Jack wanted nothing more than to faceplant into those soft pecs and just suffocate.

“Okay boys,” Ana called. “Camera’s rolling. Whenever you’re ready.”

Jack took a deep breath and leaned forward. He braced his hands on Gabriel’s chest before he slowly slid them up to his shoulders. One of Gabriel’s hands ghosted up his back and he shivered at the feather-light touch.

“Oh,” he murmured.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Gabriel chuckled. “Shift your weight back a little. Sorry about the boner.”

Jack fought the blush that threatened to engulf his face as he shifted backwards. He could feel Gabriel’s cock pressing hard against his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it as he stretched out on top of Gabriel.

“Not crushing you?” he asked.

“Gain a hundred pounds and then we’ll talk,” Gabriel teased as his hand ran up into Jack’s hair and slowly started carding through it.

“Mmm,” Jack sighed happily as he nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s neck. “That feels nice.”

“Silky smooth,” Gabriel teased as he rested his cheek against Jack’s forehead.

“And cut,” Ana shouted. “Back to position one, Jack.”

Jack let out a long sigh before he pushed himself back up. Gabriel pouted playfully up at him before he rested his hands on Jack’s hips. He squeezed gently, drawing a small smile from Jack, before he rested his hands back on the bed.

Ana let them know that they were rolling again and Jack leaned forward. He did his best not to inhale deeply as he pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s lips parted and his hand cupped Jack’s cheek. It tasted amazing; spicy and musky and so perfect. His tongue sneaked in and Gabriel’s brushed against his. The kiss deepened and Jack let out a shaky noise as they pulled apart to breathe.

Gabriel’s eyes were blown black and his chest heaved beneath him. His hand pushed roughly into Jack’s hair before he pulled him back in for another scorching kiss. Jack whimpered happily, gripping Gabriel’s shoulders as his hips moved on their own accord. He ground his half-hard cock against Gabriel’s stomach, groaning as Gabriel’s hand moved down to grip his ass.

“Cut!” Ana called.

Jack tried to pull away, but Gabriel’s mouth chased him. He moaned as teeth nipped at his bottom lip, but he kept moving. Ana would kill them if they kept this up.

“She called cut,” he whispered.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel snarled as he dropped his head back to the pillow. He breathed heavily and bared his teeth. “Fuck. Me.”

“Maybe after the shoot,” Jack blushed bright red.

One dark eye snapped open and Gabriel smirked. “Oh, don’t go making promises like that, pretty boy,” he purred. “I might just take you up on it.”

“Are you two done?” Ana called. “I need a few more takes.”

“Ready when you are, Ana,” Gabriel called.

“Well, we’re rolling whenever you two want to try something different,” she laughed.

“Hmm, different you say?” Gabriel smirked.

Jack let out a soft squeal as Gabriel rolled them over. He laughed as Gabriel covered his neck and cheek in gentle kisses, reaching up to wrap his arms around those wide shoulders. Gabriel growled playfully before he pressed their foreheads together.

“Cut!” Ana called out. “I didn’t think you had a romantic bone in your body, Gabe. Okay, keep that position and try for something a little sultrier.”

Gabriel smirked as he eased back and rolled the band on his briefs down a little bit. Jack swallowed as he caught sight of the thatch of hair sitting just between Gabriel’s hips. He felt his face heating up and rubbed at his cheeks self-consciously.

“Rolling,” Ana called out.

Gabriel dropped to all fours and crawled up towards Jack. His mouth was hot on his, drawing a strangled moan from deep in Jack’s chest. He reached up to cup Gabriel’s cheeks as one leg lifted nervously over Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel ran a hand under his thigh and hoisted his leg a little bit higher.

“Other leg,” Gabriel purred into his ear. “It’s okay.”

Jack swallowed and wrapped his other leg around Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel nuzzled his cheek before he braced both hands on either side of Jack’s head. Jack tipped his head back and dug his hands into Gabriel’s curls. His stomach was tying itself into knots as Gabriel gave his hips a few shallow thrusts against Jack’s groin.

“Cut! That’s good,” Ana called out.

“Holy shit,” Jack whispered as he slowly lowered his legs. “Holy shit.”

“Ssh, I’ve got you,” Gabriel smiled and backed up. “We could go into porn at this rate.”

“Hardly,” Jack felt his face heat up. “Even soft-core stuff is more intense than what we’re doing.”

Gabriel smirked and stretched his arms over his head. Jack watched the muscles pull taunt and swallowed thickly. Ana called for them to take five and he tried to shimmy out from under Gabriel. Gabriel let out a long groan before flopping down on top of him.

“Gabe!” Jack shouted as he was pushed down into the mattress. “What the hell, dude?!”

Gabriel yawned and curled up around him. “Mmm, what was that? Can’t hear you through my pecs.”

“Are you for real?” Jack demanded as he wiggled. “Dude, seriously! I need to piss!”

“Piss or cum?” Gabriel growled in his ear.

Jack blushed and tried to wiggle away faster. “Gabriel, please….”

Gabriel shifted just enough for Jack to wiggle away and he rolled off the bed. Jack pulled his housecoat on quickly and headed for the washroom. He didn’t hear Gabriel following him, which he was thankful for. His boner was getting a little painful and he had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning as he rubbed one out.

It felt good to relieve himself. The mess was easy to flush away, especially once he’d wiped himself down. There was no evidence of anything left behind and he could leave without feeling guilty. At least, he could have if Gabriel wasn’t leaning against the wall beside the door when he walked out.

“Well, guess it was both, huh?” he smirked.

Jack’s face turned bright red and he looked away. “Do you have to comment on everything?” he asked.

“Of course,” Gabriel teased before he brushed his lips against Jack’s ear. “It’s no fun if I don’t let you know I see your boner.”

“You are such an ass,” Jack huffed and ducked his head.

“And you love it,” Gabriel grinned before he stepped into the washroom.

* * *

 

Gabriel held Jack’s hips close to his as Ana took a few more pictures. Jack was breathing deep with his eyes closed, struggling to keep his face from turning bright red. The sheets hid Gabriel’s hard-on, but Jack had to twist his hips to keep his hidden from the frame. This was the most intimate they had been since filming and he knew it was taking a number on the smaller man.

“And that’s a wrap,” Ana smirked as she handed her camera off. “You two can go get changed now. Take tomorrow off to recuperate.”

Jack didn’t scramble off immediately. His fingers trailed over Gabriel’s chest as he climbed off of him and grabbed his housecoat. Gabriel sat up and did the same, tightening the sash around his hips. The interns were buzzing as he got changed, whispering about how much they loved watching him and Jack work.

“The chemistry is intense,” one whispered. “I keep expecting them to start having sex every time Ana yells ‘cut’.”

“Can you blame them? Jack is so hot with those blue eyes and that sweet smile and that hair!”

“Gabriel too; I want to bite his pecs every time he unrobes.”

“Ssh, ssh,” someone giggled as he stepped out of his change room.

He ignored them as he hoisted his gym bag over his shoulders and pulled his beanie down over his ears. He strode towards the doors, knowing that Jack would be checking his phone before sprinting through the rain to the hotel on the other side of the street. He wanted to ask him something very important before he lost his chance.

“There’s the man of the hour,” he teased as he spotted Jack standing by the giant Wadjet symbol in the middle of the foyer.

Jack looked up owlishly and tilted his head. “What?”

Gabriel stopped beside him and leaned in close, pretending that he was just casually reading the engraving on the side of the statue. “The sexual tension between us is quite palpable,” he said.

“It is,” Jack agreed quietly.

“We should resolve that,” Gabriel said.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Jack swallowed.

“My room. Tonight. Nine o’clock sharp,” Gabriel shot him a smile.

Jack’s face turned red and he swallowed. “Is there…anything big enough to…um…?” He made a helpless gesture towards Gabriel’s groin.

“Don’t worry; I have condoms big enough to keep me contained,” Gabriel soothed. “A man my size makes sure of it. You like cool-on-contact lube?”

“I…don’t know?” Jack shrugged helplessly. “I don’t usually do this. I mean, I haven’t really been with anyone since my boyfriend and I broke up a little over a year ago? I haven’t had much chance to experiment.”

“Well, I’ll have as many options available as I can find,” Gabriel soothed before he kissed both of Jack’s cheeks. “Don’t be late. I might be insulted.”

Jack looked away. “I’ll be there,” he promised. “I just…can’t promise I’ll be any good.”

Gabriel shrugged before he ruffled Jack’s golden hair. “Well, then we just know not to point you towards the porn industry,” he teased.

Jack pouted and huffed, pulling his hood up over his head. “You are such an ass!”

Gabriel laughed as he flipped the collar of his coat up and headed out into the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Gabe isn't making a comment, it means he doesn't care~ And build up to the stuff y'all are waiting for; how's that for a cliffhanger?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stared at Gabriel’s door for a good ten minutes before he timidly knocked. The door opened and he almost laughed in relief. Gabriel was still fully dressed and he wasn’t wearing something terrible like leather or a collar or something equally stupid that would have made him run for the hills. Jack was not into most of the kinks and fetishes that everyone else seemed to adore and would have felt sick if Gabriel had tried something like that.

“Looking good,” Gabriel smiled. “Come in, come in. Letting all the warmth out into the hallway.”

Jack stepped inside and glanced around. Okay. No sex dungeon either. Phew. He didn’t think he could handle anything like that right now. He was not at all comfortable with that thought let alone the reality that someone could think of him that way.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Jack swallowed nervously.

“Slowly comes to mind,” Gabriel soothed. “You don’t strike me as the kind of man that is just going to drop his jeans and stick his ass in the air.”

Jack felt heat creeping over his face. “No, no I’m not,” he admitted.

“So, I’ll have to warm you up,” Gabriel smirked as he stepped closer and curled a finger under his chin. “You’re so beautiful, Jack. It makes it hard for a man to think.”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Jack blushed up more. “You’re so beautiful it makes cherubs weep.”

Gabriel let out a sharp snort of laughter before he pressed a warm kiss to his lips. “That’s quite the compliment, Jack,” he teased. “But don’t sell yourself short.”

Jack shook his head as Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his waist. One hand slid up under his shirt and slowly started to lift it. Jack let out a shaky breath as he lifted his arms over his head and helped Gabriel remove the shirt. Gabriel let out a low purr of amusement before his hands rolled over Jack’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“You are beautiful,” he repeated. “Mmm, may I?”

“Um?” Jack lifted his eyebrow.

Gabriel chuckled as he knelt down a little bit and kissed over Jack’s left pec. Jack jumped a little in surprise, staring at Gabriel as he continued kissing and nuzzling over his nipple and pec. He patted Gabriel’s head awkwardly and glanced away. This was not at all what he was used to.

“Okay?” he asked.

Gabriel snorted in amusement before he latched onto Jack’s nipple and started suckling. Jack gasped at the feeling and covered his mouth. He cursed a couple times as Gabriel’s thumb swiped over his right nipple. Heat spread down his neck and chest as he shyly pulled Gabriel’s head closer to his chest.

“That feels good,” he whispered.

Gabriel chuckled as he popped off of Jack’s nipple. “Mmm, of course it does; nipples are very sensitive,” he purred before he nuzzled Jack’s right pec and started suckling. “And yours are very warm.”

“So’s your mouth,” Jack huffed as Gabriel pulled roughly on his nipple. “Ow, ow, teeth!”

Gabriel smirked at him before lapping over the abused, pink nipple. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how low your pain tolerance was,” he teased.

“Jerk,” Jack huffed.

“You like it,” Gabriel smirked before he gently eased Jack out of his pants. “Now, let’s see what little beauty has been hiding from me for so long.”

Jack blushed as Gabriel pulled his cock out of his underwear. “Um, it everything you were hoping for?” he asked shyly.

“Mmm,” Gabriel smiled as he slowly pumped his hand along its length. “Cute, just like its master.”

Jack rolled his eyes at that, but he couldn’t hold back his giggle. “Yes, because I’m totally in control of it,” he said.

Gabriel smirked before he kissed over the head. He ran his lips slowly over the slit, dragging a low moan out from between Jack’s lips. He shivered, reaching down to cup the back of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel shot him an amused smirk before slowly drawing Jack’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh,” Jack stuttered out. “Fuck.”

Gabriel purred, reaching between Jack’s legs to firmly cup his sack. Jack tensed, feeling the connective tissue retract at the touch, and bit his lip. Gabriel continued purring, massaging Jack’s sack until Jack was whimpering and squirming. Before he had a chance to even feel close to climaxing, Gabriel pulled away and smirked at him.

“You are so easy to rile up,” he teased before he got to his feet. “Mmm, but first things first; I have to get that ass of yours nice and loose. Wouldn’t want to tear anything or leave you limping. I would hate to hurt such a precious thing like you.”

Jack blushed more and squirmed as Gabriel walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a large bottle of lubricant. Jack swallowed and followed him, lying down on his stomach and hoisting his hips up. He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to do in this scenario. He definitely wanted to have sex with Gabriel, he was just so awkward and unsure of himself that he was certain his partner was just amusing him at this point. Gabriel smiled at him and sat down beside him, pressing a kiss to his hip.

“Mmm, now that is a beautiful sight,” he purred. “All eager and ready to please. I’ll make a habit out of this yet.”

Jack pressed his cheek against the pillow, watching Gabriel closely. The larger man coated his hands in lubricant, humming softly before he climbed up behind Jack. His huge hands settled on Jack’s rump and gently pulled his cheeks apart. Jack bit his lip, whimpering softly as he felt his entrance tighten.

“Ssh,” Gabriel soothed before he ran his thumb over the tight ring of muscles. “I’m going to take this nice and slow, _mi sol_. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.”

Jack shivered before Gabriel slowly pushed a finger into him. Jack gasped and clutched the sheets tightly; it had been way too long since he’d been touched. Pleasure and pain were rushing up and down his spine, mixing together in a heady cocktail that was making it difficult to think clearly. He cursed softly as Gabriel slowly started moving the finger in and out of his hole, curling his finger just a little to make Jack shake. Gabriel worked him slowly open until he could get a second finger into him. Jack whimpered, biting his lip as his cock swayed under him.

“That feels good,” he murmured before Gabriel’s fingers slowly started to push apart. “Oh, fuck!”

“Still good?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes,” Jack whined as he clawed at the mattress. “Fuck!”

“I didn’t think you would be so vocal,” Gabriel chuckled. “Figured you’d be the type to bite your knuckle and be silent. Aren’t you full of surprises?”

Jack arched his back and pushed himself down onto the thick fingers, biting his lip as they spread him open. Gabriel purred at the sight, leaning in to kiss over Jack’s rump. Jack shivered and bit his lip, groaning as he rode the fingers inside of him. Gabriel let him fuck himself on his fingers before slowly trying to fit a third finger inside. Jack moaned as the third finger pushed inside, bracing himself against the pain.

“Ow, ow,” Jack murmured.

“Hang on,” Gabriel soothed.

Jack groaned as Gabriel let him adjust, staying still as Jack’s insides tightened around his fingers. Finally, Jack started moving again, panting softly in pleasure. He shifted and his insides sucked at Gabriel’s fingers as he started riding them. Jack moaned, reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

“That good?” Gabriel chuckled as he reached under Jack’s hips to add his hand to Jack’s cock.

“Very good,” Jack swallowed. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

He could feel it bubbling inside of him, lifting him to that climax that he needed. He moaned, rocking back on the fingers inside of him. Gabriel pressed over him, nuzzling against his back and neck. His mouth pressed against Jack’s shoulder, sucking just hard enough to pucker the skin. Some of them might bruise, but they would be easy enough to hide under his shirt. Jack moaned, stretching his neck, quietly begging for Gabriel to bite his neck.

He’d always loved the feeling of teeth on his flesh. The gentle graze, the pressure, and the knowledge that his partner was trustworthy enough to not do him harm turned him on. More often than not, he got off just from the bites than anything his partner was doing. That was probably why his relationships never worked out; they always got so insulted that he wasn’t interested in sex and just wanted to get bitten.

Gabriel’s teeth grazed over his throat before gently biting down against a pulse. Jack gasped, feeling his body tense up before he climaxed. He moaned in pleasure, bracing his knees as he slumped forward into the pillows. Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers out, keeping his thumb just inside the lip of his entrance.

“You ready for something a little bigger?” Gabriel asked.

“Mmm, five minutes,” Jack murmured as he rubbed his face into the pillow.

“Alright,” Gabriel chuckled before he got to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

Gabriel set the glass of water on the bedside table and smiled. Jack was curled up on the bed, waiting with half-lidded eyes. Jack let out a soft sigh before he sat up to take the water.

“I’m guessing that you aren’t usually so gentle with your lovers,” Jack murmured.

“Mmm,” Gabriel nodded before he sat down beside Jack.

He waited for Jack to set the glass down before gently lifting his chin to kiss him. Jack shivered, groping the nightstand until he found the condom. He brought it over and Gabriel took it from him, continuing to kiss him as he slowly kicked his pants off. Jack groped between his legs before peeling him out of his underwear.

Jack pushed forward, knocking Gabriel onto his back. Gabriel smirked up at Jack, purring as Jack shifted against his hips. Jack blushed as he leaned forward, kissing Gabriel as he ran his hands up Gabriel’s chest. This was something he could definitely get used to. Jack was hesitant in his movements, but once he had a little bit of confidence, he called the shots to make himself feel good.

He could still taste Jack’s throat against his tongue. It had shocked him when Jack had asked him to bite; he hadn’t thought that someone like him would be into biting. He couldn’t see anything on Jack’s pale body that implied that he had been bitten; either he didn’t want lasting evidence or his past partners were not as into it as Jack was.

“Mmm, have to let me get the condom on, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel purred against Jack’s lips.

“Mmm,” Jack murmured. “Yah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Gabriel smiled as he tore the condom open and offered it to Jack. “I could get used to having you over me getting ready to ride me like a prized stallion.”

Jack blushed a deep shade of red as he twisted to roll the condom down Gabriel’s erect cock. “You make it sound horribly kinky,” he grumbled. “It’s just a different angle.”

Gabriel chuckled as Jack rolled the condom down his cock. “Oh, baby, I’m going to open your eyes if this goes anywhere,” he teased. “You’re going to realize what a kinky little bastard you are.”

“I doubt that,” Jack huffed as he turned back around. “I’m pretty happy with keeping it simple.”

Gabriel smirked as he spread Jack’s cheeks wide and rubbed his cock against the loosened, slick rim. “Oh, you say that now,” he purred. “But wait ‘til I show you how fun it is. You’ll be begging for the kinkiest thing you can think of, _mi sol_. You’re already into biting; imagine what else I could do for you.”

Jack rolled his eyes and Gabriel reached up to pulling him into a kiss. He pushed in slowly, letting Jack get used to the stretch. Jack hissed, arching his spine as he took the head of Gabriel’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Jack whimpered. “That actually hurts.”

“Ssh,” he soothed, keeping himself just at Jack’s entrance. “Nice and slow. Don’t rush.”

“Okay,” Jack closed his eyes and groaned. “Fuck.”

Gabriel smiled as he slowly moved the head of his cock in and out of Jack’s hole. Jack shivered and moaned, biting his lip as a flush crept up his neck to his cheeks. Gabriel licked his lips at the sight, pushing just a little bit deeper before pulling back out. Jack whimpered, chewing on his lip as he closed his eyes.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed, beating a fist against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel asked, pausing with the head of his cock resting inside of Jack.

“Sort of,” Jack shook his head. “But the good kind. Does that make any sense? It’s a good kind of pain.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Gabriel said before he pushed in deeper.

Jack threw his head back and let out a choked gasp. Before Gabriel could grab his hips to stop him, he was rocking back hard on his cock, crying and screaming Gabriel’s name. Gabriel’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as the perfect little golden boy rode him like a professional escort. Jack’s perfect chest heaved as he rocked, his blue eyes almost hidden by the pupils that had blown wide open.

“Yes, yes, fuck!” Jack sobbed. “Oh fuck!”

Gabriel rocked roughly to meet the thrusts, snorting loudly through his nose. Jack was sobbing his name, his head thrown back so that he was screaming at the ceiling. Gabriel tried to stop once, convinced that he had actually hurt Jack, but Jack slammed down hard on him and roughly humped him into the bed until he started moving again.

“Close, close, close!” Jack sobbed. “Fuck. Gabriel, harder!”

Gabriel thrust up hard into Jack’s body, feeling his insides squeezing tightly with each thrust. Jack pushed himself down hard and tightened painfully around Gabriel’s cock as he climaxed. He covered both of their stomachs in seed, screaming his release as he was jerked backwards slightly. Gabriel thrust through the tight heat until he climaxed as well, although stars might have been dancing in front of his eyes by the time that happened.

He slumped backwards against the bed, stunned by what he had just experienced. He didn’t think he’d ever met someone that surprised him quite like Jack had. He smiled as Jack collapsed against him, whimpering and snuggling happily. Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and chuckled softly.

“Didn’t think you were a screamer,” Gabriel teased.

“Only when it feels good,” Jack grumbled before he nuzzled his face between Gabriel’s pecs. “And you felt amazing.”

“Was worried about tearing you open,” Gabriel murmured.

“I was well lubed,” Jack smirked.

“Still, rough sex is rough for a reason,” Gabriel shrugged. “Didn’t want you bleeding because you were riding me like you were.”

“No clever analogy?” Jack asked as he kissed over Gabriel’s pecs.

“Mmm, little bliss blown to be doing that,” he chuckled. “Fuck, Jack. Fuck.”

Jack smiled and kissed his chest before lifting himself up. “Gabriel…I want more than just sex,” he murmured. “I want to get to know you. I want to….”

“Ssh,” Gabriel soothed, resting a finger against Jack’s lips. “I know. It’s a little early to be saying something like I know you were going to, but I understand.” He rested his hands on Jack’s ass and squeezed. “I want to get to know you too, you little wonder.”

Jack smiled and kissed him, groaning as Gabriel pushed his tongue into his mouth. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed before he returned the kiss eagerly, reaching up to dig his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and scalp.

Yes, Gabriel was definitely going to work out this wonderful little mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sex you've all been waiting for~ Turns out, Jack isn't as vanilla as he thought, but he will never admit to it XD And Gabe thinks that it was all worth the wait.
> 
> Not gunna lie, I have no idea if this was worth your wait. I want to think it is, but then again, megsy is a wee bit unsure of anything when it comes to writing sex scenes XD


	6. Chapter 6

Jack tried to strip the button-up off as quickly as possible, but it got stuck on his elbows. He did his best not to whine as Gabriel shook with badly contained laughter. Jack slumped forward and hung his head in shame as Ana laughed.

“Okay, cut,” she called. “Why are you having so much trouble with that shirt, Jack? Is it too tight around the elbows?”

“It feels fine,” Jack said as he flipped the shirt back up onto his shoulders. “But it’s not sliding off nice.”

“Half-tempted to just rip it off of you,” Gabriel teased as he pulled his shirt back on.

Jack shot him a look, but Ana looked contemplative. She tipped her head to the side before looking at her interns. Was she actually taking Gabriel’s joke into consideration? It would probably work just fine for the movie, but still.

“That might be something we can do,” she mused. “Take five, boys. I’m going to talk with wardrobe.”

Jack smiled as he followed Gabriel over to a table. Gabriel stretched out in his chair, smirking as Jack sat down across from him. Makeup had given him a wonderful case of sexy bedhead and it was a look that worked way too well on him. Jack was a little jealous of how well Gabriel could work anything done to him.

“Were you hoping I would just rip the shirt off of you?” Gabriel teased.

“No,” Jack chuckled and propped his chin in his hand. “But I’m not opposed to the idea so long as you cop a feel at the same time.”

Gabriel turned and gave him a fond smile, reaching across the table to cup his cheek. “ _Mi bello sol_ ,” he crooned. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jack smiled and leaned his face into the palm. Gabriel’s huge thumb swiped across his cheek and he continued praising him in Spanish, his dark brown eyes half-lidded. Jack closed his eyes, listening to Gabriel’s soft voice roll over him. He could spend the rest of his life just listening to Gabriel speak Spanish; it sounded so beautiful coming out of his mouth.

“Are you two done?” Ana’s voice cut through the moment. “We’ve figured out a way to get the shirt to rip cleanly so we can redo takes if they mess up.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel smirked as he got to his feet. “Coming, _cariño_?”

“Well, I’d hold up production if I didn’t,” Jack shook his head.

The take went much smoother once Gabriel ripped the shirt off of Jack. He did surprise everyone by tackling Jack backwards onto the bed and covering his bare chest in kisses while Jack squirmed and laughed. Jack knew the cameras were still rolling when Gabriel righted them and started covering his neck and jaw in soft kisses, but he couldn’t be assed to care. He ran his hands up Gabriel’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“ _Mi bello sol_ ,” Gabriel purred against his throat. “I adore you.”

“Cut!” Ana shouted. “Well, aren’t you two comfortable with each other? Sylvain, get a new shirt for Jack. I want to do the tearing scene over again. Then we’ll get the both of you in bed with your jeans on.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gabriel grinned.

He pressed a quick kiss to Jack nose before he got to his feet. Jack followed him, blushing a little. That was the most open Gabriel had been about the relationship growing between them. Sure, Gabriel had always been flirty, but now he was being affectionate in a manner that wasn’t just to get Jack riled up. There was genuine feeling behind his actions, something Jack was certain Ana was aware of.

Jack pulled on the new shirt and tried not to laugh as Gabriel playfully groped his pecs. He gave Gabriel a hard jab in the stomach with his elbow to get him off, but accepted the playful nip to his ear as Gabriel pulled away. Ana didn’t say a thing, messing with something on her camera.

Ana called for action and Jack laughed as Gabriel ripped the shirt off of him again. Instead of tackling him, Gabriel hoisted him up on his hips and pulled him into a kiss. Jack wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s back to keep himself upright and cupped Gabriel’s face, returning the kiss eagerly.

“Cut!” Ana shouted. “Okay, boys, on the bed.”

Gabriel dropped Jack onto the bed and crawled over him, chuckling as Jack pinched his stomach. Ana explained what she wanted them to do and shouted action before Gabriel crawled over him. They smiled at each other and kissed, holding each other close. Ana made a few corrections, but she left them to their make-out session without any interference.

“I think that’s more than enough footage,” Ana said after the scene ended. “Now comes the next few months’ worth of editing to get something beautiful.”

Jack smiled at her as he pulled his shirt on over his head. “That’s great, Ana!” he said. “I’m glad to hear that you have something workable.”

“Oh, Jack, have some faith in your abilities,” Ana smirked before she waved them off. “Go on, you lovebirds. Go enjoy yourselves.”

Jack shook his head as he went for the dressing room to get changed properly. Gabriel was waiting for him when he emerged, smirking with his phone against his ear. Jack waited for him to hang up and was not surprised when Gabriel stepped forward to kiss him.

“I made us reservations at this sweet little restaurant not far from here,” Gabriel purred as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist. “Right in walking distance. Makes wonderful Greek food, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Sounds like a treat,” he said as he leaned on Gabriel’s chest.

* * *

 

“What the fuck is this?” Gabriel demanded as he held the datapad out to Ana.

Ana glared at the headline and rubbed at her face. “Gabe, I’m just as pissed off as you are. Still, don’t think it’s my fault. You know I don’t do shit like this,” she growled.

Gabriel dropped the datapad on the desk and growled. The headline from some trashy tabloid read “Gabriel Reyes Engaged to Small Project Co-Star”, but showed a picture of a woman he didn’t recognize instead of Jack. Someone had told a trashy tabloid that he was marrying some random woman and now it was going to run wild across every social media site. He was going to be hounded for interviews and he wasn’t ready to let the world know about his relationship with Jack yet.

He ran his hand through his hair and growled. “What do I do?” he asked.

“Talk with Jack,” Ana suggested. “Put statements out if you have to. I can deny the allegations on my end, if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel sighed.

He left the office behind and returned to the hotel room. Jack was sitting on the bed watching television, tears in his eyes. Gabriel glanced at the screen and grimaced; it was one of those stupid, tacky tabloid shows that just spewed idiocy claiming to be the truth. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

“Jack,” Gabriel murmured as he sat down beside him. “Hey, you know it’s all bullshit.”

“How many people have you been with before me?” Jack whispered.

“Does it matter?” Gabriel asked as he looked at Jack.

Jack looked up, tears streaming down his face. He swallowed thickly and let out a soft sob. It broke Gabriel’s heart to see Jack break down like that. It didn’t suit him at all; Jack’s face wasn’t made to hold such heartbreak back and every line of his face bled his agony out for Gabriel to see.

“How many people have you done this exact same thing with?” he demanded. “How many?”

“One,” Gabriel said as he cupped Jack’s cheek. “Just you. Everyone else has only been to relieve aggression or pent up sexual tension. None of them have ever stolen my heart. I keep that fucker jealously guarded. No one gets in there without trying really, really hard.”

Jack’s eyes searched his before he let a tired smile cross his face. “I had to know,” he murmured. “It would have torn me apart otherwise.”

“Ssh,” Gabriel smiled and pulled Jack into a kiss. “I know. Don’t listen to those nasty bitches. They have nothing better to do with their time than make up lies looking for drama.” He held Jack close as his partner burrowed his face into his chest. “I’m with you, Jack. I don’t want anyone else.”

“I love you,” Jack whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel said as he hugged him tightly.

They had only been dating about a month and Gabriel had been hesitant to say anything about his love. He hadn’t wanted to drive Jack away out of fear. But now he believed that Jack needed to know he was serious and wasn’t just playing with him.

He reached out for the remote, pressing a kiss against Jack’s temple. He changed the channel over to whatever was playing on the local movie network and settled back against the headboard. Jack snuggled against his stomach and let out a content sigh. Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s soft hair and smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Jack,” he murmured.

“So are you,” Jack smiled up at him. “Especially your eyes.”

Gabriel let out a soft chuckle as he kissed his lover. “Mmm, you say the sweetest things, _mi amor_.”

Jack returned the kiss, purring happily against his stomach before settling down to watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the shooting and then some dumb drama because the tabloids like to spread lies for money. We're all shocked *sarcasm*.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack fiddled with his tie the entire way to the theater. He felt like a dressed up showdog, all pampered up to make everyone think he was the most attractive person around. Gabriel looked stunning beside him in the black and ivory suit he was wearing; Jack felt like a vagabond sitting next to him in warm blue and white.

“You look fine,” Gabriel soothed, almost like he had read Jack’s mind. “All eyes will be on you, my darling.”

“Not with you beside me,” Jack snorted in amusement. “What person would look at this plain old white boy when they have you walking around?”

Gabriel smiled as he tipped Jack’s chin back. “I cannot take my eyes off of you, _mi sol_ ,” he purred before kissing him.

“That’s what you always say,” Jack murmured against Gabriel’s soft lips. “How is today any different?”

Gabriel just chuckled and kissed him again. Jack settled against him, accepting each kiss with a sigh of contentment. Gabriel pulled him closer, careful not to ruffle their suits too much.

They were travelling by themselves to the theater since they’d had to fly into L.A after visiting Jack’s father. It had been a nice vacation, one that they both needed, and it got them out of the city for a while. Now they were back for the reveal of the movie at a film festival curtesy of Ana Amari.

“Here we are,” Gabriel smiled as the limo came to a stop. “Ready for your close up?”

“Hush,” Jack blushed as the door was opened.

Cameras started flashing as Gabriel emerged. Jack scooted over and left the limo behind him. He could see people looking at him curiously, but no one said anything as he trailed after Gabriel. He almost yipped as Gabriel came to a dead stop to speak with a reporter.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized with a smirk. “I should give you more warning.”

“I’m used to it,” Jack rolled his eyes before he tried to step around Gabriel to continue on. Gabriel reached out and dragged him over for the interview, smirking more as Jack let out a frustrated squawk. “This lovely lady was just asking me how difficult it was to work with my co-star.”

“Excruciating,” Jack snorted as he straightened up and tried to fix his shirt. “You’re incredibly frustrating to deal with.”

“Oh, you wound me,” Gabriel shot him a dazzling smile.

“Keep it up and something else will be wounded,” Jack shook his head and continued walking.

“Asshole,” Gabriel shouted after him, laughing with the reporter.

Jack smiled as he headed inside. He showed his invitation to the man at the door and was escorted to a table with Ana Amari and her daughter.

“Ah, Jack, you made it,” Ana smiled. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“Soaking up the limelight,” Jack shook his head before smiling at Ana’s daughter. “Fareeha, right?” he asked as he held his hand out.

“Yes,” Fareeha smiled. “I helped Mother put the film together. You and Gabriel were amazing to watch. It wasn’t easy deciding what stayed and what didn’t.”

“I’m glad that it was entertaining at least,” Jack smiled.

Fareeha nodded happily before she sipped her water. They were off to the side, seated at a table two levels up from the stage. It was a good place to watch the rest of the auditorium and admire the number of people that had gathered for the film festival.

Gabriel sat down about ten minutes later and gave Jack’s knee a fond squeeze. He greeted Ana warmly, settling back in the chair as Fareeha gave him a shy smile. They talked about the festival and what Ana hoped to achieve here, but Jack was only half-listening. He was more focused on Gabriel’s close contact, the way he kept his hand resting on the inside of Jack’s thigh and kept shooting him sweet smiles.

He was disappointed when the Master of Ceremonies walked out onto the stage and Gabriel pulled his hand away to clap. Everyone applauded him, cheering as he raised his hands for silence. He gave a rather generic speech welcoming everyone to the festival and promised a week of entertainment.

“Let’s start the night off with a look at a Wadjet Production,” the MC smiled. “Ana Amari, if you would like to come down and say a few things about the piece?”

The auditorium cheered as Ana got to her feet and made her way towards the stage. She fixed her shawl before stepping up to the microphone, sharing a brief cheek-kiss with the MC. She smiled up at the auditorium before she started her speech.

“Everyone here knows what it is that I try to achieve with my projects,” she said. “I like to experiment with different styles in order to tell a story. I find it adds a touch of class when implemented correctly. Now, I’m not going to claim that everything I make is a perfect work of art, but I think all of you are going to enjoy what I have to offer this year.

“When we think of couples, we think of many things. Most adults stray down a particular path and the media is saturated with sexual images. Now, I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong with that, just that there needs to be some variety to how a relationship is depicted. In ‘Intimate’, we see our couple in the most emotionally important area of their lives; their bed. So, in fear of giving everything away, this is ‘Intimate’.”

Everyone applauded as Ana stepped out of the way. The screen behind her lit up and soft music filled the auditorium. The bed that they had filmed in appeared on the screen and Jack blushed a little. There was a sped up shot of one of the interns making the bed, setting everything up in the familiar place. The intern vanished and the room went dark.

The door to the room opened and Gabriel’s wide back appeared. He stumbled in, filling the auditorium with his deep booming laugh. Jack followed quickly after him, laughing and kissing Gabriel until they tumbled onto the bed. Jack heard several startled gasps as they realized they were going to be watching a gay couple on screen.

“That was so much fun to edit,” Fareeha whispered. “I didn’t know which take I liked more!”

Jack smiled at her as his laugh filled the auditorium. He looked up in time to watch Gabriel pull him down onto the bed and cover his neck in kisses. It had been one of the last scenes they had shot and Ana had exploited their comfort with each other to no end. He squirmed in his seat as the on-screen Gabriel started peeling the on-screen Jack’s shirt off.

They kissed over and over again as they stripped out of their shirts, holding each other close. Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand and brought it up to his lips as the screen went dark and the stylized title card appeared. The title card faded out and “Staring Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison” appeared afterwards.

“How long until that turns into Jack Reyes?” Gabriel teased gently.

“Ssh,” Jack pushed Gabriel’s knee. “Don’t you start.”

Gabriel smiled at him as the screen faded back in. Jack leaned over and watched their onscreen relationship play out. He found himself in tears almost instantly, watching as his onscreen counterpart was unintentionally hurt by Gabriel. He stormed out of the room with Gabriel on his heels and Jack’s jaw fell open.

“She filmed that?” he whispered as he watched his housecoat clad counterpart storm down the hallway.

“Apparently,” Gabriel replied with a smirk. “I forgot how cute you are when you’re mad.”

“Fuck you,” Jack snorted.

Gabriel leaned in close and kissed his ear. “I’d rather fuck you, _mi sol_ ,” he purred into Jack’s ear.

Jack felt heat rush up his face as the screen went black. It faded in to show Gabriel lying in bed alone. Jack shifted closer as he watched the onscreen Gabriel roll restlessly in bed. The scene cut away to Jack curled up in bed staring at the wall. Slowly, the scenes cut back and forth to the two of them being restless without each other until Jack crawled into bed beside Gabriel.

Jack smiled at the reconciliation before the film turned into a series of photographs of Jack and Gabriel holding each other. Then a pillow fight. Then kissing. Then just lying together. Then a shot that was clearly supposed to be Gabriel giving him head that he _did not remember taking_. He glanced at Gabriel nervously and saw that he was holding back a laugh.

“That was a joke shot,” he whispered. “Remember? Ana told me to do something that she would never use in a hundred years in this piece just to get you to loosen up and I pretended to be in love with your dick.”

Jack turned bright red because he definitely remembered that part. Apparently, Ana had decided to use the take after all.

“I have such a porn face going on too,” Jack whined and covered his face. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s cute,” Gabriel teased and kissed his cheek.

The film ended on their lazy morning shot; Gabriel’s arms around his waist with his face against Jack’s neck with Jack’s hand resting on Gabriel’s cheek. The scene panned out to take in the bed before fading to black. The auditorium erupted into applause as the credits started rolling. They shouted in delighted surprise as a sultry looking Gabriel appeared on screen with his name appearing below him. Jack nudged him before he turned bright red as his own image appeared on screen, smiling and pressing his face into the pillow.

“You’re adorable,” Gabriel whispered as he kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jack smiled and leaned against him.

“You two are adorable,” Fareeha said and nodded her head rapidly. “I don’t know how anyone can handle looking at you and not get cavities.”

Jack blushed more and hid his face in his hands as Gabriel laughed.

* * *

 

“Ooh, shiny,” Gabriel teased as Ana set the awards on the desk in their hotel room.

“For the best portrayed couple in the entire festival,” Ana smirked. “Where’s Jack?”

“Getting us some lunch. Lazy day and I didn’t feel like putting pants on,” Gabriel shrugged as he lounged in his pajamas.

“But you made him get dressed,” Ana shook her head. “You are terrible.”

“Very,” Jack chirped as he walked into the room with two plates of food. “What’re those?”

“Your awards,” Ana chuckled. “Everyone loved how you two portrayed the couple in the film. The judges said they could feel the chemistry just oozing between you.”

“Oh wow,” Jack grinned widely as he set the food down. “That’s definitely going on the mantle place, eh, Gabe?”

“Definitely,” Gabriel agreed as he watched Jack examine the award. “We also have to be there tonight for the final awards. If ‘Intimate’ wins anything, we’re all expected to go up.”

“Which means I need to take a shower,” Jack nodded as he set the award down and hurried to his luggage to gets his clean tuxedo out.

Gabriel didn’t want to say that Jack looked perfect already; Jack would just tell him that he was lying while preening under the praise. Ana left them to get dressed, smirking knowingly at Gabriel as he got to his feet. He pretended not to notice.

After reassuring Jack that he looked perfect for the fourth time in the span of a minute, he all but picked his boyfriend up and carried him down to the limo waiting for them. Jack was jittery and nervous, but Gabriel wasn’t surprised. It was his first awards show after all. If he was nervous just going to the opening show, he was going to be a mess by the time they got to their seats.

He was very proud of his love for not bolting as soon as the cameras started flashing around them. He kept a confident smile on even though Gabriel could see the sweat drooling down his neck. They managed to get inside without getting stopped as there were more famous celebrities gracing the awards show.

“I’m a wreck,” Jack whispered as they sat down beside Ana and one of her interns.

“Ssh, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel soothed and squeezed his hand. “I’m right here.”

Jack smiled and leaned on him as the MC stepped onto stage. They were much better at their job than the one at the opening ceremony, but they had been doing it longer. Gabriel remembered him from his first film festival with Ana. Awards were handed out for every category imaginable and Gabriel clapped and cheered as quick speeches were given.

“And now, for the Independent Movie category,” the MC smiled. “We had a lot of great talent this year, so choosing three finalists wasn’t easy. So, here they are. ‘Over The Hills’, ‘Intimate’, and ‘Last Rain’.”

Clips played for each film and Gabriel knew it was going to be a close call. They were all artistic films, exactly what indie consumers loved. Jack’s hand tightened around his and he could feel Jack tensing up beside him as the MC lifted the envelope and started to open it.

“And the winner for the Independent Movie is,” he said before opening the envelope. “Intimate!”

The auditorium filled with applause as Ana stood up. Jack clutched at Gabriel’s arm, grinning widely as he giggled nervously. Gabriel pulled him close and kissed his cheek before hauling him down after Ana with Fareeha and the intern at their heels.

Ana gave her customary acceptance speech, thanking her entire staff and the cast for their astonishing work. She was incredibly humble with her work, but smiled as she praised everyone else. She glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel and smirked.

“And I believe my star couple have something to add,” she chuckled.

Jack looked at Ana in confusion and Gabriel grinned. Oh yah, she knew.

“Jack,” Gabriel chuckled and took his hand. “Knowing you these past few months has been an experience.”

Jack turned to look at him and tears started filling his eyes. “You aren’t,” he whispered. Gabriel grinned widely and Jack tugged at his hand. “Gabi!”

Gabriel smiled as he took both of Jack’s hands, ignoring the nervous bouncing he had started to do. “Jack, I’ve thought long and hard about this,” he said. “And when I think of not having you in my life, it’s a nightmare.”

He knew the cameras were all zoomed in on them, but he didn’t care. The world had narrowed down to those watery blue eyes and trembling lips as Jack struggled to keep himself together.

“Jack Morrison,” Gabriel said as he slowly got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Tears started pouring down Jack’s face as he nodded his head rapidly. “You’re an asshole for asking me in front of this many people!” he added as Gabriel pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.

“I thought it would be fun,” Gabriel teased as he slipped the golden band over Jack’s finger and got to his feet. “Now everyone knows that my heart belongs to you.”

Jack let out a wet laugh before he eagerly kissed him. “You are going to be the death of me,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jack Reyes,” Gabriel grinned.

Jack shivered and shook his head. “We’re still going to talk about that one, _mi luna_.”

Gabriel smiled as he kissed Jack again. The headlines were going to go nuts with an engagement like this, but Gabriel didn’t care. All that mattered was that Jack was in his arms and going to be his husband. All he had to do was talk Jack’s father into letting them have the wedding at the farm and to let all of Gabriel’s extended family be invited. It was going to be pure chaos, but so long as he had Jack, he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the adventures of two men falling in love while working on a movie together. And I am nothing if not predictable so there was also an adorable proposal at the end. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you stick around for more stories in the future.


End file.
